


What do You Want From Me?

by sarriathmg



Series: Dick Grayson as Renegade AU [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Breeding, Crying, Dark Dick Grayson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Hentai, Humiliation, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Restraints, Sexism, SladeRobin Week, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: There are a few things that Slade Wilson wants: entertainment, pups, and keeping his apprentice happy.Luckily, Batman's new bird is perfectly suited for achieving all these goals.For SladeRobin week 2020 day 5 prompt
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Dick Grayson as Renegade AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696876
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson, SladeRobin Week 2020





	What do You Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [“你想从我这里得到什么？”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271273) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2020 👻🎃🍬🕷Happy Halloween!!!💀🍫🍭🕸🦇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764540) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> Heed the warnings.
> 
> It's based on a couple of porn pieces from my kinktober art challenge, linked with this story. Art is NSFW. Warning for bad grammar.
> 
> Had this idea for a while now 😄

The boy is hanging by his wrists. His toes are barely touching the ground, his breath hitching in his throat. The slightly tangy scent of a distressed omega hangs heavily in the air.

Slade leans on a workbench a few feet away as he studies Batman’s restrained little bird. His staff sits quietly beside him, right in the middle of a pile of unfinished blueprints and gadgets. The room is kept dark to make it easier on the eyes, with the sounds of gears providing a perpetual background noise, stacks of workout equipment filling empty spaces, and shelves filled with armors and weapons scattered about.

It’s not like the new Robin can see anything, with how blindfolded he is.

Slade watches as the second Robin tries to kick out harshly, wriggling in his bonds like he has been doing for the last half an hour as if it’s going to do him any good, making the chains rattle above him. The untamed little omega is thrashing about every which way, head bouncing from side to side as if trying to look through the thick fabric of his blindfold. Feral growls escape his young throat, used as a tool to hide his distress. 

Richard was a lot more cool-headed when he was around the same age. This one is certainly different. Headstrong, enthusiastic, eager to jump into danger. It’s what got him caught in the first place. Slade wonders if this is exactly why Richard resents his replacement so much. Whether it’s because he doesn’t see himself in the boy, that he doesn’t think Jason was worthy. Or, if it’s just the reality of being replaced by a mere _omega._

Slade pushes off from the table, taking his staff with him.

“It won’t do you any good, pup,” he speaks up.

Slade hears Jason’s breath catch and his head snaps up. Good instincts, probably habits picked up from the streets. A feral one. It’ll be like taming a wild horse, a great way to keep his apprentice busy with things to do instead of wallowing in his hatred.

Slade steps closer, his footsteps echoing and bouncing off the walls. The struggling omega stiffens. Slade can see the way he holds still when he listens, his nose scrunching up a little at the fresh alpha scents only now emanating from Slade's body. The omega silently gulps.

Slade stands a few feet away from the boy, studying the scene. The kid's body is still developing, probably stunted by malnutrition from his past. He is short for his age, and although Batman must have been feeding and training him well, his limbs are not as muscular as they should be and the fats of his omegan body have not settled in. The kid's chest is too flat under the Robin uniform, and the curves of his waist and hips are only barely visible. The boy in front of him looks everything like a still developing pup and nothing like the child-bearing omega that he is.

Slade lifts his arm and lets his staff bounce a little in his hand, testing his grip on it. Pointing the staff forward, Slade presses the tip into Robin’s left chest, gently putting pressure there. He hears the boy gasp. The armor is stiffer than bare flesh, but it’s soft enough for Slade's push to reach the chest underneath it. The tip causes a dimple on the armor and into the fat and pectoral. Slade pokes all over the left breast, feeling the still-developing tit gives under the pressure of his staff, studying the way it squeezes. Robin tries to shrink away from the assault, but Slade follows his movement with the staff and continues. The boy makes a distressed, unnaturally young and puppy-like whimper.

Slade finishes jabbing at Jason's chest on one side, then moves onto the other. They’re still too flat, and though the pup’s past can be quite concerning in regard to the future developments of his body, Slade is confident enough that a little balanced diet and breeding will puff those tits up and have them producing milk for the pack’s future pups in no time.

Robin whimpers at the assault, trying to shrink into himself. His teeth are clattering in his mouth, unclear whether from fear or anger.

“What do you want from me, old man?” The boy bites out.

“How much are you worth, boy?” Slade counters with another question, smiling. There are many things that his apprentice obsesses over that can make Slade scratch his head. This isn’t one of them. Slade gets it. He gets Richard’s frustration when he'd observed a new Robin, a successor who was inferior to him, join a team that Richard had trained and fought alongside with. The amount of research his apprentice had done on the new Robin was unreal, and one couldn't even find words to describe how seething and angry Richard had gradually become over the past few years. The sheer idea of being replaced by someone like this—an omega lowlife off of the dingiest streets of Gotham. Slade has to agree that Richard’s hatred was and still is justified.

Robin bares his teeth and snaps them at Slade’s face, trying to look threatening in the face of an overpowering enemy. Slade sneers and walks past him, paying attention to how the sound of his footsteps is making the boy snap his head from left to right, trying to locate his position.

Slade raises his staff again, letting the cold metal float over the boy’s torso and his bare arm, now chained and locked in position above his head. Slade can see the canvas of goosebumps on the skin and how the boy shakes. He is scared for sure, but he stands his ground, biting into his lip to keep himself from making any more pathetic noise.

Slade stands behind the boy and slowly peels the patch behind his ear. He deeply inhales, letting the scent of his strong alpha pheromone flow with full force, travel through the air, and permeate into every crack of the room. He can see the effect of his scent on the omega as the boy’s body tenses up, his shoulder blades rolling backward in his attempt to hide his exposed back, and his form visibly shakes as he tries to resist the urge of baring his neck.

Slade shifts the staff into his other hand before he raises his right, gloved fingers reaching up and touching the smooth skin at the back of Robin’s neck. He takes a firm hold of the boy’s slim neck with his thumb and three of his fingers, gently squeezing. Beneath him, Robin gasps and becomes boneless.

“Fuck you, old man,” the omega bites out. He is surely a fierce little thing, still all teeth when he is being scruffed. Slade doesn’t know whether Richard will find him fascinating or annoying.

“Be quiet, boy,” Slade snaps back, voice deep and lined with a warning growl, making Jason gulp, a whimper leaving his throat.

Slade places the tip of his staff on the inside of the boy’s calf, slowly tracing upwards, moving up against the inside of his leg. He can feel the omega’s body shiver when the thick metal reaches his inner thighs. Jason’s body jumps and his breath catches when the staff suddenly finds its way under his buttocks, tucked right in between his legs.

Slade lifts the staff until it is pressing directly into the boy’s cunt. Jason yelps and shudders as Slade runs the stick between his legs back-and-forth. He uses just enough pressure to stimulate the nerves, to make Jason aroused enough to produce slick. But he doesn't go hard enough to satiate him, staff barely touching the folds teasingly to deny the kid of that satisfaction. Jason gasps, his fingers curling above his head and his body curves this way and that, hips spasming with Slade's movement. His ragged breathing turns into a reluctant moan, and Slade can tell he is unconsciously trying to chase the sensation with his hips. Slade retreats slightly as a response, purposely denying his captive of that sweet sensation. Wetness is building between Jason's legs and he sobs, hands twisting into fists in their bonds.

“You’re going to give me pups, boy,” Slade emphasizes. “But, most importantly, you are here to keep my apprentice happy.”

Jason’s body has stiffened with the assault. The act is having the desired effect of showing the omega his place in the pack. But to Slade’s dismay, the boy still speaks up against his place, his breath short.

“You-your apprentice?” Jason gasps out the question.

Slade retrieves his staff, suddenly landing it on the boy’s buttocks. The impact is controlled, and the hit is made only to hurt on a surface level. Slade doesn't want to cripple his gift and the pack’s future pup bearer, after all. Jason doesn’t scream. He merely gasps out of surprise, a pained whimper pouring out of him.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet, boy?”

He doesn’t have the chance to finish that thought before the door opens from the outside. Jason jumps at the sound.

Slade lets out a frustrated sigh, a little annoyed at first, but becomes just as delighted as before when he sees his apprentice entering.

Slade doesn’t turn his head or look at his protégé. He merely lets the tip of his staff drop before standing straight, then he announces with a sense of formality, “Glad you’re finally here, Renegade.”

Slade turns to face the newcomer. Richard’s face hides in shadow and he stops only after a few steps, head tilted slightly in confusion.

Slade smirks. Taking his staff out of the way and firmly placing a palm over the back of the omega’s neck, he leans in behind the bound Robin and whispers, “Time to make yourself useful, pup-bearer.”

Slade doesn’t miss the way Jason’s hair stands up at his tone and his body shivers at the hand. He leans up to speak to his apprentice, thumb lightly stroking the omega’s neck.

“You arrive just in time, Renegade,” he says to the man in the doorway, “I have a present for you.”

“What is the meaning of this, old man?” Richard counters. He doesn’t move and his tone is more neutral than anything, but one can hear the slight displeasure in his voice, mixed with something darker, something with more sinister undertones.

“A gift,” Slade simply explains, “I’ll show you soon enough. Why don’t you pull up a chair and sit?”

Richard makes an impatient sound, and he scrunches up his nose. Slade scents the air, noticing the change in his apprentice’s smell. There’s the slight surprise at first, then the growing acridness of annoyance. Slade had not told Richard about this meeting before he called on him, and he imagines the effect that seeing his disgraceful successor tied up before him must have on him. For a second, it almost smells like Richard is all ready to tell him off and refuse the offer altogether. But—then here they come—the strong alpha musk of possessiveness and arousal.

Jason’s body tenses when he too senses the shift in Richard’s scent. The boy may know nothing about Renegade, but the street rat is sharp, and the kid knows the smell of an interested alpha when he smells it.

“Get a chair, Renegade,” Slade repeats, “I have a lot to show you.”

Through the darkness of the room, Slade’s enhanced vision picks up on the slight gesture change in his apprentice, his shoulders relaxing and his arms falling off of his hips. He sighs after a few seconds, turns his back to find a seat for himself.

Slade reaches up with a key and inserts it into the cuff holding Jason’s wrist. The kid doesn’t move or kick, letting him do his thing until both of the shackles are unlocked. After his hands are free, the new Robin immediately bursts into action and hits Slade with his elbow, lucky enough to steer him out of the way enough for himself to make a bolt for where he thinks the door is.

Slade merely sneers. Then he acts, swinging his staff and hitting Robin in his lower back with a speed so fast that one barely has the time to blink. Jason yelps while he is knocked to the floor, moaning in pain and trying to curl in on himself.

“Uh-ah,” Slade coos sarcastically as he walks over, standing over the kid. “Not a wise move, omega.”

Richard had gotten himself a chair and sat down on the other side of the room, legs parted, and resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes are staring straight out of the white lenses of his mask, lips resting in their natural position. An unreadable expression, but Slade can smell the interest from him. Jason must be able to as well.

“Go over to him,” Slade orders, effortlessly depositing the deep, commanding alpha timbre in his voice and prompting a fearful whimper out of the omega from the ground.

It’s a primal sound of a distressed omega, one that’s meant to inspire empathy and protectiveness in alphas and betas alike. But Richard barely flinches, his face cold and his posture indifferent.

Jason lifts his head from the ground, trying to pinpoint Richard’s position without vision. The kid must be terrified and still disoriented from the earlier scruffing that he doesn't even think of trying to pull the blindfold off of himself. Richard sees this and speaks up, tone cold.

“Over here, kid,” he urges from where he is, voice not as deep as Slade’s and still possesses the youthful accents of adolescence, yet tone dark with his natural authority etched deep into it.

Jason hears the sound, and he tries to push himself off of the floor, before his back suddenly contacts the hard, cold metal of the end of Slade’s staff, gasping as he is pushed back onto the ground.

“Nuh-uh,” the alpha commands. “Stay down there. _Crawl,_ omega.”

“Come here, kid,” Richard starts again, “don’t make it harder for yourself.”

Jason is holding himself up with his elbows and his entire body shakes with the overpowering scents of the two alphas in the room. He is trying to hold himself together, sobbing involuntarily for a while. But he eventually picks himself up, sniffs, and clambers towards where Richard’s voice had sounded.

The boy is pretty when he crawls. Of course, there are still imperfections. He is clumsy and too dressed for Slade’s liking. But Slade enjoys seeing the wetness soaking through the boy’s green tights and the way the posture makes his bottom jut out. The omega just needs a little more training, and they have a lot of time for that—Slade can help Richard start on that—he is more than confident that his student knows how to pick it up from there. The kid is getting unruly with how fast he progressed with his lessons; he needs to be held down by more responsibility. An omega would do the job just fine.

Jason stumbles on his cape and whines when he almost falls. Slade slowly walks up to him, his looming scent making the boy shiver with fear.

“Come on, I’m right here,” Richard says again, tone cold but surprisingly patient. “You can do it, Robin.”

It’s almost like that title has mystical properties. The omega seems to preen at the phrase like it’s a praise, and he picks up space, going over to where Richard is until he is close enough for Richard to bury his finger in the back of his neck and take a handful of his cape, cruelly pulling him over to him, not caring how the movement is making the boy’s body drag on the ground.

Slade can see—even with the domino mask on still—the dark expression on Richard’s face. His apprentice is anything but happy. He hides his fury with his calm exterior, readying to explode with the hatred for his replacement—a street urchin, a mere _omega_ , no less.

But it won’t do much good if he doesn’t know how to channel that anger. Slade is all but ready to nudge his apprentice in the right direction. Coach him on the proper way to change the resentment into something good, something positive. _Something that will strengthen the pack in the long run._

Richard gets the memo. He is pulling Jason by his hair now and leaning back into the chair, his legs parted to make room for the kneeling boy. Richards keeps Jason’s head tilted by placing a hand around his jaw, then unzips himself with his free hand.

“I’ll coach you how to use him in a few minutes,” Slade says as he walks up. “Right now, sit back and enjoy while I prepare him for you.”

Richard pulls out his cock, already thick and lengthy with arousal. The thing slaps onto Jason’s cheek and the boy gasps, only able to guess what it is from the smell and touch.

Slade pulls out a metal gag from his back. It’s a ring gag, meant to keep the mouth open while one participant is working on the other’s cock.

“Here,” he throws it over, “put this on him.”

Richard catches the thing rather effortlessly. He looks down, sneers, then discards it on the floor beside him almost as quickly.

“I don’t need it,” he states, then looks down, hands placed on Jason’s cheeks and gently stroking the hot skin with his thumb. His tone brims with mockery. “You won’t bite, will you, Robin?”

Richard lifts Robin’s chin to get a better look at him, allowing more of his rich scent of sandalwood to permeate.

Slade hums. He has his arms crossed casually and watches as his apprentice strokes himself a few times before guiding it to the boy’s lips, thumb stroking along his bottom lip, then forcing his teeth open. Jason lets out a choked whimper before the sound is muffled by the entire thing shoved into him. He gasps around the length, body spasming a few times as he is forced to adjust. Richard has his fingers firmly buried inside the boy’s hair, making him take it.

Slade uncrosses his arms and kneels behind the omega. His hands land on Jason’s waistband and tugs a few times to loosen it before pulling it down.

The thick smell of slick suddenly emanates from the source, making Slade’s eyebrow raise. He tugs the suit all the way. The band catches around the omega’s plump bottom for a little before it’s pulled loose. The soft and pale flesh bounces.

“Huh,” Slade hums as he brings his finger close, running it along the slit of the omega’s cunt, picking up slick along the way. “Dripping wet.”

He feels the omega flinch at the words, the skin around his cunt tenses briefly in a mild spasm. Slade picks up enough slick and pulls the outer lips apart to reveal the pinkish, juicy inner lips and the virginal hole hidden underneath. The entrance is going to be tight, the experience inevitably painful. Unfortunately, there is no easier way. The kid will just have to bear it until he is used to Richard’s cock inside of him.

Thinking of this, Slade slides one finger into the omega’s passage. He hears the kid yelp, his hips convulse at the invasion, trying to get away. Slade steadies the boy's body with the other hand groping his buttock, then he pumps his finger in and out of that passage, using the omega’s natural slick as lube before adding a second, then a third finger. Lewd schlicks sound off from the site as his fingers pick up speed.

The omega is moaning with both pain and pleasure; the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. Slade looks up briefly, satisfied at his apprentice’s hand in Jason’s hair as he makes him take his penis, again and again, fucking in and out of his mouth.

“We’ll have to get him a plug,” Slade says absentmindedly at the same time he looks down, talking more to himself than anyone else. He stares at the boy’s pinkish hole opening up to his teases like a flower blossoming for the first time, the smell of arousal thick in the air. It doesn’t matter. Slade will make sure that his apprentice will be the first to deflower the kid. The new Robin is going to be a substantial gift, one that’ll bring many pups to the pack. 

“One with a knot,” the mercenary finishes. “We need to keep your cum inside him for as long as possible if we want the best chance of breeding him.”

From afar, Slade hears Richard hum in agreement, almost overshadowed by the sound of the omega choking on his cock, the tongue making lewd noises lapping along the length when the kid tries to push it out of his mouth.

The plug will have to be a replica of Renegade’s, Slade decides. One that is modeled after his apprentice’s dick, to get the bitch more familiar with his new alpha’s knot.

The kid is not nearly prepared enough. Slade knows how big his apprentice is, not something a mere three fingers can match up. But the kid can take it, he decides. Jason will have to take it if he needs to stay part of the pack. Slade pulls his fingers out of the omega’s cunt with a _pop,_ hands wet and shiny with slick. The kid’s hips convulse a little, making a movement that looks almost like he is chasing after the sensation. Slade keeps one hand around the boy’s thigh to steady him, while he pushes down the urge to slap and mark the pale span of flesh on the kid's ass.

Slade looks up, eye narrows slightly.

“How do you want to do this, apprentice?” He asks.

Richard tightens his fingers in Jason’s hair while he pushes his cock to the deepest part of the kid’s throat. Jason makes a few small choked sounds, trying to struggle, but Richard keeps him there, letting out more of his overwhelming scent, subduing him. He thinks for a second.

“Restrain his arms,” Richard says after letting out a breath, “I want him looking at me when I ravage him.”

It's workable, Slade decides. If that's what Richard wants, then he can certainly give that to him.

Slade stands up while pulling at Jason's cape, picking him off of Richard's penis. His apprentice moans and his hips thrust forward to briefly chase after the heat of the kid’s throat before Slade finally pulls the boy away and picks him off of the ground with a muscular arm around his torso.

Jason barely has time to catch his breath before Slade carries him over to the same suspended restraints from earlier. He yanks one of the boy's arms up by force and locks it into one of the cuffs. Jason can't put up much of a fight when he is manhandled into the second one.

He is finally secured in the restraints, kicking and fighting, his body hanging in the air as he snarls and struggles the entire way through.

Slade stands behind the boy and looks over to his apprentice. He is now standing and walking towards them, his erection in his hand as he gently strokes along the length, smearing the saliva left on it.

As Slade leans in to lift Jason's bare legs into the air, the ungrateful little brat tries to kick him. He is no match for Slade's strength, however. Slade picks his legs up by holding his knees and jerks his legs wide apart, forcing his dripping cunt out, making an easy entrance for his apprentice.

Richard runs his finger up and down between the omega's wet slit, picking up the thick liquid with the pads of his glove, before circling his index and middle fingers around Jason's rim. The boy's body twists and turns as he sobs at the stimulation, then he gasps out loud when Richard's fingers suddenly enter him. They break through the undefiled hole rather effortlessly. Richard fucks them in and out, then he pushes his thumb through Jason's cunt, filling both of his holes up with his digits.

Jason is whining now, his body writhing and arms twisting in their bonds; his fingers and toes curling and flexing from the stimulation. The sweet scent of an aroused omega comes out with every ragged breath, Slade catching a whiff of it once in a while when it breezes over to his direction. Richard stops stroking himself for a moment and brings his hand up to rip the blindfold off of Jason’s eyes. He then grabs the boy’s chin, forcing his face forward.

“Stay like this,” Richard orders, alpha authority sneaking into his voice. “Don’t look away.”

Jason does so when Richard retrieves his hand. Then, with a slow and steady motion, he pulls the domino mask off of himself.

For a moment Slade wonders if the boy was already fucked dumb by just Richard’s fingers because he isn’t responding. He is staring at Richard for sure, Slade can tell from the way he suddenly stays still and the intense look in his apprentice’s eyes. But the boy doesn’t react for a hot second, then he gasps slightly.

“Look at me, replacement,” Richard gently says, “tell me if you recognize me.”

Slade knows what the kid sees. A young man in his early twenties, long and slightly wavy hair down to his shoulders. Light blue eyes framed by straight brows that add a sense of calmness to his focused stare. His apprentice is the fastest and sharpest wolf in the pack and the second in command, a worthy alpha successor. Slade knows what Jason sees, but he doesn’t think the kid understands.

He won’t be able to understand the hatred, the desire for dominance, and the possessiveness that comes from everything. The kid doesn’t understand his place in the pack, and _someone_ needs to show it to him.

Richard stops pumping his fingers in and out of Jason’s holes. But they stay there, a grim reminder to the kid of his predicament, making Slade huff out in amusement.

“D-” a small voice leaves the kid. He almost chokes on his words. “Dick-Grayson?”

“That’s me, Robin,” Richard grins. “No tricks. All flesh and blood.”

“But-” Jason has to force down his sobs, despite trying to sound tough- “the Titans said that they- they don’t know what had happened to you.”

Richard’s lips curve up further and he leans in until he is almost kissing his successor on the mouth, brows sadistically furrowed and alpha scent spilling with full force as he says, “Of course they don’t. You will not tell them, just as I won’t. It’d be _just our little secret.”_

Jason’s body shivers, and Slade has to roll his one good eye. The scent is making him restless, and Slade isn’t one to play with their food.

“Great, great,” Slade speaks up impatiently, “you can chat after I leave him to you. Get to business, Richard, I don’t have all day.”

The smile on Richard’s face falls almost immediately. He throws a glare Slade’s way, but Slade is unfazed. His apprentice obeys regardless. There’s a _pop_ when Richard’s fingers leave Jason’s holes, then he straightens up.

“Get on with it or I will,” Slade says straight-faced.

“I get you, old man,” Richard answers before stroking himself a few more times, lining himself up to Jason’s cunt. Slade’s hands squeeze the flesh underneath the little omega’s knees, jerking his legs wider until there’s tension put on his tendons and pained whimpers out of his mouth. Then Richard pushes in.

Jason lets out a sound not unlike a mix between a gasp and a moan. He tries to lift his body in an attempt to evade the assault, but Slade holds him firm with his strength. Richards keeps pushing into that virginal hole until the walls must be ripping from his size, and the moans of pleasure turn into a full-on scream of pain.

Richard locks his fingers onto the boy’s waist and pulls him down. There’s a dull grunt as Jason is jerked a few times downward and further onto the cock, his voice gurgling in his throat. Richard keeps his hands firmly on the boy’s waist as he starts thrusting in and out of him, moaning a little when he does so.

Jason is hissing in pain and groaning with every movement. But the kid braves through it, biting his lips to keep himself quiet. Richard’s hips pick up speed, jerking the omega up again and again into the air, forcibly pulling him downwards against the hold he has on his restraints. His chains rattle and he moans with pain, yet the smell of slick keeps growing stronger, betraying the way the omega’s body is reacting to the scent surrounding him and the stimulation he has been put through. The wet sound of the intercourse is lewd.

Eventually, a more coppery smell comes, faint at first but gradually increases in intensity. Slade looks down and sees that the boy’s cunt is bleeding from the strain put on it by the stretch of Richard’s knot. Jason has started crying silently. His tears slowly fall and drip onto his chest and stomach, yet he still refuses to submit or to beg.

Richard reaches forward and instinctually wipes the tears away with his glove. His eyes are intense and this action comes more from annoyance than empathy. 

Jason sniffs, Richard holding him close for the last few thrusts. He locks onto the boy’s waist, then buries himself as deeply as he can go. He must be so deep that he is breaking through to the omega's womb. Richard grunts as his knot catches in place, spilling himself inside. Jason does nothing but sob, trying to hide his moans but unable to stop a small whine from escaping. Richard locks onto Jason with so much possessiveness and releases his seed so deep into him that the kid’s body spasms involuntarily with it.

Then it’s done. His apprentice’s seed inside his new omega’s womb and his knot locked into his cunt to ensure successful breeding. Richard’s face already looks more relaxed and content from the session.

Slade will get the birdie a room next to Richard’s, or get a bigger one for the two of them with a larger bed. Robin will have to be kept in chains for the foreseeable future until he is trained. Then he can be allowed out when he is sensible enough to accept the authority of his new alpha and the hierarchy of the new pack. Hopefully, it won’t take long. Slade knows his apprentice is a desirable alpha, it will probably only take till the kid’s next heat hits for him to submit fully.

Yet, Slade doesn’t feel satisfied, his own hardness throbbing.

The omega’s head falls onto Richard’s shoulder, sobbing. Slade doesn’t miss the slight tensing up of his apprentice’s body from the contact, the cold front briefly falling away as he is overtaken with the protective hormones alphas get after ejaculation and at the omega’s distressed pheromones.

Slade promptly unzips himself and strokes his cock up and down, Richard too preoccupied with Jason’s distress to notice. And even if he does, there is only so much he can do when his knot is locked, trapping him for the next fifteen minutes or so.

Slade knows his apprentice won’t be able to stop him, too busy comforting his omega when Slade lines himself up to the boy’s hole. Any pups the omega will bear will be Renegade’s, so Slade will have to settle with the other hole. Slade never breaks a promise he made.

There will be no need for lubrication, Richard had already opened the boy up for him. And if he’s not ready, he will just have to take it. This is Slade’s thought right before he pushes in, ripping into the boy’s tight entrance. Jason’s body arches and he screams into Richard’s shoulder.

His apprentice is almost too occupied trying to soothe his mate to shoot the angry and betrayed glare Slade’s way.

Slade snorts in response and starts thrusting.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment if you read it this far!
> 
> Comments/kudos/bookmarks are all appreciated!


End file.
